Teal'c's second Christmas
by SGCFan4ever
Summary: It’s Teal’c's second Christmas on earth, while still waiting for his first Christmas present, he goes ahead and ask for something we all want for some of our two favorite team members. THERE IS ANOTHER STORY BEFORE THIS ONE!


_**If you didn't read my first story 'Teal'c's first Christmas' you should because this is the second part, kinda…**_

**_This wasn't edited, but I hope it's ok!_**

--------

"Daniel Jackson" Teal'c said as he walked close to Daniel. Teal'c had a frown on his face. "Your Santa clause did not give what I have asked for" he said madly.

Daniel stared at the mad face, a little scared. "Umm, it can take a while buddy…"

"It has been a year Daniel Jackson" Teal'c said.

"Yeah, well it can take longer then that…" Daniel said.

"How long?"

"Years? I don't know" Daniel said.

Teal'c stood there. "Very well, thank you Daniel Jackson…" he said as he walked out of the room.

Daniel stood there shaking his head.

--------

SG-1 were sitting in the commissary eating dinner, it was about a week before Christmas, and Teal'c knew what he was going to ask, he had known what he was going to ask for a long time.

"So, Colonel, what are you going to be doing for Christmas?" Carter asked as she shoved a spoon of blue jello in her mouth.

Jack picked up a fork full of pie. "Umm, probably what I did last year…" he replied.

"What was that?" Daniel asked as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Umm, stared at my boring tree, and sip beer, eat old hotdogs…"

"Hotdogs?" Carter questioned.

"Yeah, don't tell me you have never had a hotdog before Carter…" Jack said.

Carter glared at him. "Yes I've had one," she replied as she rolled her eyes.

Jack smiled. "What about you Carter? What are you going to do?"

Carter smiled. "The usual…"

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"Go to my brothers house and spend Christmas with them," she answered.

Jack nodded.

"What about you Daniel?" Jack and Carter asked together.

Daniel smiled mischievously. "Something… Teal'c? What about you?"

"I will return to Chulak and spend it with my family…" Teal'c said. "But first I will ask Santa clause for a gift again this year."

"Again?" Carter questioned.

"Indeed…" Teal'c said.

"What did you ask for?" she questioned.

"Freedom for all Jaffa" he replied.

Carter coughed and Jack looked down at his plate.

"What are you going to ask for this year?" Carter asked.

Teal'c smiled. "That is between me and him, you will know when he answers it" he said as he stood up and walked away.

"Hmm"

--------

"Captain Carter," Teal'c said as he walked into the room.

"Teal'c," she acknowledged as she stopped typing on her laptop and turned to him. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you were going to be going into to town to shop"

"Shop" Carter repeated slowly. "Uhh, I guess so, need a ride?"

"I am in need of a ride, yes, and thank you" he said as he gave her a slight bow. "When are you departing?"

"I guess right now" she said and quickly saved her document and turned off all her gadgets in the room. "Ready" she said as she followed him out the door.

--------

Carter and Teal'c walked into the local mall an hour later, they had offered to take Daniel and Jack along, but both rejected, so it was just the two of them this time.

Teal'c looked around the store for Santa clause.

"Umm, Teal'c," Carter said. "He's in there" she said as she pointed to the toy store.

"Thank you Captain Carter" he said as he headed directly to the department store.

Carter followed him, Teal'c got right into the line of eager kids waiting to see a old man in a red suit. Carter shook her head; she didn't really think he was going to do it. She smiled and slowly walked away.

--------

Teal'c walked up to the poor old man, the man looked up scared, he was never gonna be Santa clause again if this man tried to sit on him!

Teal'c didn't try to sit this time, he just smiled and stood next to him.

"W-what can I get you for Christmas?" he asked.

"I would like for rules to be broken…" Teal'c replied.

"What rules?" The old man asked.

"Rules to keep people in love apart" Teal'c answered. "Air force rules"

The old man stared at him; this man was odd, really odd. "Ok, merry Christmas" he said with a very fake smile. They didn't pay him enough…

--------

"What'd you ask for?" Carter asked.

Teal'c smiled. "Daniel Jackson said Christmas is not the time to ask questions" he said as he calmly walked out of the mall.

Carter followed him, determined to find out, but knowing Teal'c, she probably would never know…

--------

_**So? How'd you like it? The third one should be up soon!**_


End file.
